Cold Dead
Plot The episode starts in a mountain. A soldier of Division is running scared from something. He turns around, and sees a black figure following him. This makes the soldier to run even faster, but stumbles and falls in the snow. His ID Mask falls off his face, and the soldier transforms into a DNAlien. He turns around to face his chaser. DNAlien: Don’t do it! A shadow then covers the DNAlien. His body starts getting covered by ice. Soon only his head is free. DNAlien: You won’t get away- *his head freezes* The figure kicks the ice, breaking both it, and the alien apart. Figure: One more down. It walks in a near forest, and a strong wind, mixed with snow hides it from the camera. The scene then shows ShadowFire, BlackFire, RushKick, LiveLink, and BlueLightning sitting in a circle inside a plane. Almost all of them expect the black masked boy and girl wear winter jackets that have the same color scheme as their regular Lineguard clothes. BlackFire: Ok, guys listen, here is our mission. Two days ago the HQ lost contact with IceDead and his team whose missions was to find and destroy a hidden Highbreed base in the Alpes. So, they sent us to find them and help them in their mission. BlueLightning: Wait. How could it be a hidden base if we know where it is? BlackFire: HQ isn’t sure, but there was a lot of alien activity in the area, so we assume that they have a base there. RushKick: So, it’s not sure. BlackFire: Yes. A green light appears over them. BlackFire: Time to go people. The cargo bat door of the planet opens and the five super humans jump from it. They roll in the air, and land on their feet in the snow. LiveLink starts trembling. LiveLink: It’s really cold. RushKick: Yeah *looks at ShadowFire and BlackFire* how could you survive here without a jacket? BlackFire: We can change our body temperature at will. Now, let’s arm ourselves before moving. A flame appears in her hand, and it transforms into a black saber. BlueLightning creates a lightning in his arm, and it changes into a white bow. LiveLink presses the button behind her left ear, and green glasses emerge. RushKick’s boots wrap around her knees, with a pink energy emitting from her ankles. ShadowFire looks confused. RushKick: Come one Shadow, we don’t have all day. BlackFire: He doesn’t have a weapon yet, right? ShadowFire nods and his teammates start laughing. RushKick: That’s so funny! The spirit of Alex appears on the right side of ShadowFire. Alex: (Aron, I want a weapon.) Aron appears on the left side of ShadowFire. Aron: (Can’t help with this, you must create it youself.) Alex: (How?) Aron: (Just trust your powers.) Alex: (You aren’t any real help.) They disappear. BlackFire: Let’s go guys. They start walking, as the camera zooms out revealing the mountain. Scene shows the team walking, Suddenly ShadowFire stops. He looks down and sees two Division soldiers running. A figure jumps over them. It lands right behind them, and fires freeze blasts, freezing them. Alex: (Not good!) ShadowFire jumps down, and runs against the figure, that moves closer to its victims. He fires a fireball at the ground, blasting himself in the air, and then fires another one between the unknown villain and the two soldiers. The figure moves back, as ShadowFire lands on the spot where his fireball fell, and sees his opponent. A male, that wear the same long robe as Shadow, but with dark blue lines, and has a blue scarf to hide his face. Unknown: What the heck?! The ends of ShadowFire’s robe start burning, and transform into flaming wings. He hits the ice with them, freeing the soldiers. They run away. Unknown: What are you doing idiot! The wings disappear, as ShadowFire charges against his opponent, who dodges, and uppercuts him, knocking the young hero in the snow. Shadow puts his hand deep in the snow, as it start melting under his opponent. Knowing what is next, the unknown guy jumps back, and just then a fire vortex comes out the place where he was just three seconds ago. Unknown: Fire, huh? ShadowFire gets up. Their eyes grow for a second and they charge against each other. The unknown guy swings his first for Shadow’s face, but the hero blocks with his right hand, and pushes him in the face with the right one. His opponent moves back, and then charges for the face again. ShadowFire blocks again, but this time gets a surprise kick in the stomach, and then another that makes him move back. He then hits the unknown guy in the chest multiple times, and jumps in the air, pushing him in the head, and knocking him on his face. Suddenly multiple ice spears come out the snow going for Shadow. He jumps high in air, and splits firing multiple fireballs, all of them hitting his opponent, with smoke coming from the place. Suddenly multiple ice blades fly out the smoke. ShadowFire tries to dodge them, but is hit by one in the shoulder. ShadowFire: Shit! He looks at the smoke. It clears, revealing a wall made of ice. The wall sank in the snow, revealing that the unknown guy is unharmed. Unknown: That was a close one. ShadowFire pulls out the ice blade, and melts it. Unknown: You aren’t so strong now, huh? Ice forms in his hands, and it transforms into two hooks. He crosses them making a X, and fires a powerful freezing beam. Flames form around Shadow’s hand and he hits it, trying to negate the attack, but soon finds himself overpowered. The flames around his hand die, and it starts getting covered by ice. Soon the same thing has to his whole body, Shadow transforms into an ice statue. His opponent turns around and walks away. Unknown: It was too easy. Alex, angry: (I’m not done yet!) At this moment the ice statue starts shattering. The guy faces it. Unknown: Don’t tell me… The statue explodes, and a circle of fire forms around ShadowFire, his face covered by darkness, with his growing eyes being the only visible thing. The right one grows red, while the left one is purple. The guy looks at his hands. ShadowFire holds a fireball in his right one, and an sphere of dark energy in the left one. His opponent smiles, and prepares his hooks for a second blast. Unknown: If you want a round two I’m here! He fires the day, and Shadow’s right eye grows. The fireball then transforms into a red sword, he swings it at the blast, stopping it. Unknown: Impossible! ShadowFire slices the blast in two, and they fly around him, hitting a tree in the distance. The unknown looks in amaze the sword, with flames coming out of it. Unknown: Not impressed. At this moment the black sphere transforms into a purple sword, and Shadow dashes against his opponent, who does the same thing. Their weapons hit in each other with all power, creating a shockwave that shakes the mountain. BlackFire: What the heck was that? Shadow and his opponent look around, and see an avalanche. They then turn in different directions trying to get away. The unknown stuck his hooks into a rock, and starts climbing the mountain, while ShadowFire falls in the snow, and becomes a victim of the mountain. The unknown smiles. Unknown: Bye bye. The scene then shows the other four super humans walking, suddenly the two soldiers show in front of them. RushKick: Who are you? Soldier #1: We are from IceDead’s squad. LiveLink: Really?! How is he? Soldier #2: The DNAliens caught him. RushKick: Let’s go then! She and the other super humans run ahead. The soldiers then look at each other, nod and run after the others. BlackFire: Where is he? Soldier #1: The first cave! They soon reach it. BlueLightning: It looks pretty dark. RushKick: Don’t be a baby! She kicks him in, and then walks after the boy. BlackFire creates a flame in her hand, giving some light. BlackFire: Lead the way. The soldiers nod. RushKick: Why do I have the feeling that we forgot something? BlackFire: I have the same feeling. BlueLightning: Come on! Soon they reach the larges part of the cave, with DNAliens packing machines and putting them in a spaceship. BlueLightning: Ok, so there really is a base. BlackFire: But where is IceDead? LiveLink scans the area with her glasses. LiveLink: I don’t find him. The four of them understand what happens and turn around, to face two frozen DNAliens, and the Unknown figure between them. Unknown: Why must I always save your backs, brats! RushKick: Hello to you too Mister Ice Cream. Unknown: Don’t call me like this. BlackFire: Hi IceDead. BlueLightning: What took you so long? IceDead: I had some job with an annoying brat. The scene then shows outside. A fire vortex comes out the snow, and ShadowFire comes out of it. He looks around, and growls angry. Aron: (We lost him.) ShadowFire: No, we didn’t. He dashes. Scene returns back to the other Lineguards. BlueLightning: Cool. IceDead: So, what is the situation? RushKick: Lots of DNAliens. IceDead: Nothing new. LiveLink: Sir, if we don’t act now, they will get away! BlackFire: Right, any suggestions? LiveLink scans the place again. LiveLink: Yes, but it’s a bit risky. BlueLightning: I love when it’s risky. BlackFire: We don’t have any other chooses anyway, do we? LiveLink: I don’t see any other chances. BlackFire: What is it then? LiveLink: Spy, sniper, and brutal attack. They nod. BlackFire’s body then merges with the shadows and disappears from the sign of her teammates. BlueLightning takes cover behind a rock, and aims with his bow at the DNAliens. LiveLink scans the are once again. LiveLink: Everything is on place. She looks at her brother and nods. BlueLightning then fires three arrows at the same time, and hits with all of them, electrocuting three DNAliens. DNAlien: We are under attack! BlackFire then comes out his shadow, and kicks him in the knee, making him fall on his knees, after this she kicks him in the face, knocking the alien unconscious. Two more DNAliens come from behind her. BlackFire notices, and pushes them in the face, knocking them. BlackFire: How foolish. The DNAliens fire at her with their blasters, but LiveLink rises an energy barrier just in time. IceDead jumps over it, and stabs his hooks in the ground, freezing the legs of the three aliens. RushKick jumps high in the air, and fires herself at them. She crashes in the ground, between the aliens, sending them flying in different sides. LiveLink: This is real teamwork. IceDead: More are coming! Multiple arrows then fly over their heads, and hit the DNAliens, electrocuting them. The Lineguards then looks at BlueLightning, who is smiling. BlueLightning: You will thank me later. LiveLink smiles, and fires an energy beam at the aliens. RushKick: Hey look! Some of them are still packing! BlackFire: Of course they are. IceDead: If someone clear my way to the ship! The floor breaks, and a fire vortex comes out of it, burning the DNAliens around. RushKick: Now I remember. ShadowFire was with us! LiveLink: We totally forgot about him! ShadowFire walks out the fire, and sees IceDead. ShadowFire & IceDead: You Bastard! BlackFire: Wha- *IceDead and ShadowFire dashes against each other* Hey! Stop! They freeze, with their blades millimeters from each other’s throat. ShadowFire & IceDead: Why? BlackFire: You are on the same side! IceDead: Are you for real? BlackFire: Yes! LiveLink: Go, while your way is clear! IceDead: Right! He runs for the ship. Aron: (Use the swords!) ShadowFire nods. He summons them, and swings the red sword, firing flames at the DNAliens. Alex: (Heh, it’s too easy.) IceDead freezes the DNAliens around the ship, and prepares to get in, when a tall shadow appears in front of him. He smiles. IceDead: I was waiting for you. The other Lineguards fight the DNAliens, when suddenly IceDead flies over them and crashes on the ground. ShadowFire then looks at the direction of the ship, and sees a tall while alien coming. BlackFire: A Highbreed. BlueLightning: I will take care! The Highbreed shots darts from his claws, hitting the young soldier in the chest several time. BlueLightning then falls on the ground paralyzed. LiveLink: Brother! IceDead: I will take care! BlackFire: Not again! The Highbreed fires darts again, but IceDead jumps in the air, dodging. He throws his hooks at the enemy’s leg, and pulls, knocking the alien on its back. IceDead: Told you! BlackFire: Look out! The Highbreed then grabs the chain, and throws the young man in the air, after this pulls it, and hits the Lineguard in the face, knocking him. Highbreed: Fools! BlackFire then creates a fire circle around him. The Highbreed falls on knees. BlackFire: Ha! Your weakness is high temperatures! The spaceship takes off. Highbreed: Looks like we will meet again. The spaceship fires a ray that caught the Highbreed, and pulls him. BlackFire: No! IceDead: Hey fire boy! Gonna help? ShadowFire nods. He pulls his weapons together, and they merge into a black scythe with some red lines. Alex: (This is nice!) IceDead crosses his hooks, and fires a powerful freeze beam, while ShadowFire fires a purple fire blast from his scythe. The spaceship dodges the attacks, and flies away. IceDead: We failed! He hits the ground with a fist. BlackFire: There is nothing we can do. RushKick: No worries, what so much could happen from one failed mission? The scene then shows inside the spaceship. The Highbreed talks to a hologram. Hologram: Well? Highbreed: The parts are secured. Hologram: Good, those humans won’t even know what hit them. Highbreed: But those Lineguards could be a problem. Hologram: This is right, but even so, they aren’t a threat for us! Scene then shows inside a plane with the Lineguards in it. Alex is sitting, in his ShadowFire robe, and watches his mask. Aron: (You don’t look ok.) Alex: (I just feel like, something is coming, something big.) Aron: (I feel it too, and it’s not the Highbreeds.) Alex: (I’m not sure if it’s even from this universe) Aron: (Nonsense! You are just tired!) Alex:: (I guess so.) The End. Major Events *IceDead, and the Highbreed made their first appearance. *ShadowFire creates his signature weapons. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFire *Aron *Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire * Road Jumpsin/RushKick * Connor Flyer/BlueLightning * Alexis Flyer/LiveLink *Bood Cleard/IceDead (first appearace) Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed (first appearace) Trivia *Spoilers about the future of the series, lol! Category:Episodes Category:Genetic